The present invention relates to a facial shield, and particularly, a facial shield for protection from damaging radiation from the sun. The invention also has applications as a facial shield for protection from the wind and also from flying objects, i.e., as an industrial facial shield, but is particularly applicable as a facial shield for protection from solar rays. The present invention thus provides the function available from what is commonly known as sunglasses, but also fulfills additional facial protective functions such as protecting the very sensitive and easily sunburned areas of the face, such as the nose and cheeks. The present invention is useful particularly in situations where there is substantial risk of overexposure to the sun's rays, and thus is useful in preventing sunburns and skin cancers caused by such overexposure.
Various forms of sunglasses and protective eyewear have been developed in the past. Applicant is aware of the following patents relating to sunglasses and protective eyewear:
4,271,538; 4,976,530; 4,835,796; 4,507,809; 4,649,577; 4,991,952; 4,843,655; 4,527,291; Des. 314,391; Des. 294,952; Des. 314,001; Des. 321,703; Des. 322,616; 3,155,982; 3,233,249; 3,233,250; 3,384,903; 4,674,851; 4,730,915; 4,741,611; 4,824,233; 4,859,048; 4,867,550; 4,877,320; 4,951,322; 4,101,980.
None of these patents, however, provide a facial shield for protecting not only the eyes of the wear, but the other facial features which are at risk of receiving damaging radiation from the sun or at risk of being injured by flying objects or the wind.